Rose's Journal
by EarthGirl757
Summary: A collection of extremely fluffy entries from Rose's journal. Major fluff warning, some snogging, and who knows what else ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sooo im starting this new series of oneshots based on entries in Rose's journal. Thats basically it, as always thank you for alllll your wonderful support and dont forget to review! Btw, if you have any next-entry ideas, leave them in a review or PM me- i love getting suggestions and ideas from my readers! Happy Reading -Allison xxx**_

_I know this is extremely silly and childish of me to be writing in a diary, but I just had to document this moment. The Doctor and I, Rose Marion Tyler, snogged!_

It was really just any normal day between adventures in the TARDIS. Rose was curled up on the sofa, watching a horror movie. Why she thought this would be a good idea in the first place, she really didnt know. The Doctor was in the control room, tinkering away on the TARDIS' mechanics, giving it its due repairs. Rose had become bored, wandering around the endless corridors of the TARDIS until stumbling along the TV room. It was kind of morbid, really, but fear was second nature to her. It didnt bother her nearly as much as it once did. She'd had too much of it in her life since she'd started travelling with the Doctor. But she wouldnt have taken it back for the world. So, she popped a movie into the player and curled up into the couch. Rose had expected the typical, predictable, not-so-scary horror movie, but this one she had never seen before. This was actually quite scary to her liking. She could feel her heart beating in her ears, feel the flip of her stomach as the killer jumped out at its next victim, slicing its throat. Rose winced and partially covered her eyes with her hands. One scene in particular, though, jumped at her senses a little too intensely and she let out a little scream. She blushed, chiding herself for acting like such a sissy.

The noise did in fact reach the Doctor's keen ears. He jerked up abruptbly, hitting his head on the grating of the TARDIS from where he was positioned beneath. He winced and rubbed his head before running down the hallway to see if Rose was alright. He ran to her bedroom door and knocked impatiently.

"Rose?" he asked worriedly, and hearing no response from inside, he barged into an empty room. Where was she? His mind leapt to the worst case scenarios, they were always easier to deal with first. He ran down each corridor, popping his head in each door to check if she was in them. Finally he stuck his head in the TV room to reveal a huddled, wide eyed Rose Tyler. She was watching a scary movie, he realized, and laughed to himself. He made himself look like a fool while she was perfectly fine! That stupid over-reactive brain of his.

"Scooch over," he said simply, and plopped down next to Rose. They had the whole sofa, but he sat close to her, their sides touching. Rose angled her curled form into the Doctor's side. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders, that were slightly shaking in anticipation of what was going to happen next in the film. The Doctor thought horror movies were absurd, really, but he certainly wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to comfort Rose and hold her. _Please, please, please, _Rose pleaded silently. _Please come closer._ Little did she know the Doctor was secretly wishing for the same thing.

Meanwhile, the film was quiet. Far too quiet. The Doctor watched Rose's eyes widen even further, and his hearts fluttered inside his chest. Then, suddenly, the killer popped onto the screen and Rose gasped, jumping into the Doctor's lap. She pressed her face into the side of his neck, inhaling the scent that was distinctly Doctor. He sighed, stifling a groan and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Rose pressed against him. Rose was a little shocked by her actions, she was literally sitting in the Doctor's lap, her arms around him, pulling him to her. And yet she couldn't be more comfortable. She breathed against him softly, listening to the double beating of his hearts. His arms came up, one snaking around her back kand holding her at her midsection, the other cradling her behind the knee. He had taken his jacket and tie off before working on the TARDIS, leaving him in his dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up. Absentmindedly, while watching the movie again, she ran her fingertips over the inside of the Doctor's wrist up to behind his elbow, leaving him shivering in delight. She still sat atop him, her bum nestled between the tops of his thighs. Rose leaned against him, her head resting in the side of his neck. The Doctor leaned his head against hers, holding her to him, and closed his eyes. He floated to another world, Rose capturing his thoughts. He couldnt think of anything but her. Sitting here, with Rose in his arms, it felt like heaven. Ever since she had been with him, his life had accelerated. She was just _fantastic. _Everything about her mesmerized the Doctor. She had brought back the side of him long forgotten since the damaging effects of the Time War. He lo-

"Doctor?" Rose's soft angelic voice reached his eardrums, spinning him back to reality. "The film's over." He opened his eyes reluctantly, realizing his head slipped down to the side of Rose's neck, almost as if he was nuzzling it. The Doctor moaned.

"Dont want to move," he mumbled. Rose's heart skipped a beat at his words. The Doctor had never been so open before about this, about him and her, together. The Doctor didn't think anymore, he just acted. It was time he stopped hiding his feelings. He pulled Rose closer to him, crushing her body to his. He pressed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. He moved his lips about two inches, pressing them to Rose's neck. Rose gasped, unsure what to do. She wove her hand around his neck, ruffling his hair softly. A low moan, more like a whimper escaped the Doctor's lips and Rose could feel the vibrations rippling across her skin. She writhed under him as his tounge flicked across her pulse point. Not being able to take it anymore, she pulled the Doctor's lips up and molded hers to his. He parted his lips and hers filled the gap. He gently sucked along Rose's full bottom lip, occaisonally nipping at it and making Rose shudder in ecstasy. She moved her hands against his shoulders, gently pushing him down to lay across the couch. He complied, and she lay on top of him, running her hands across his chest, up his arms where they were positioned on her hips, holding her against him. The Doctor kissed those perfect round lips with everything he felt for Rose. Rose grazed her tounge between the Doctor's lips, taking him by surprise. He accepted generously, meeting his tounge with hers, swirling them around eachother, sending warm sensations shooting through eachothers bodies. After what seemed like glorious moments, they broke for oxygen, both of them breathing heavily. Both of them stared into eachother's eyes, each pair dark with want. Rose grinned.

"Hello." she said cheekily, stroking the Doctor's cheek, making him want to pull her back down with him and snog her again. And maybe do a little more, he added.

"Hullo." he replied, relaxing into her touch. He closed his eyes, letting Rose gently probe along his face, familiarizing herself with this strange, alien man she'd fallen in love with. He pulled her down with him for awhile, tucking her into his side. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, their legs tangled together. She rested her hand on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his steady breathing. He pressed a kiss to her temple and she tucked her head over his shoulder, her face just to the side of his. They lay there, both in awe of what just happened between them, and they both slowly drifted off to sleep in eachothers arms for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Today was definitely an eye opener for me. We go to this 51st century spaceship, and theres all these time windows everywhere. And we meet a girl, Reinette. When shes just a child. But just across the corridor, theres another window, and shes 23 years old! Anyway, theres these clockwork men after her for her brain to use for a part on their ship (gross, I know). So we, the Doctor, Rose, and MICKEY (I didnt really want him to come by the way) have to go and save her from these, things. Well, it was mostly the Doctor doing the saving, doing God knows what. And the worst part of it all? Oh, the Doctor smashes through a time window to save her, breaking the signal, trapping himself in 18th century Versailles. I understand he felt like he had to save her, but it just bothered me that he astranged himself from us, no, from ME for this woman he's only met today. Madame de Pompadour. Sitting there, waiting for him to come back, IF he ever was going to come back, it tore my heart. I thought he and I... had something. I love him. Im so in love with him it hurts. And it does really hurt. Because he cant see how I feel for him. Sarah Jane basically said not to expect anything from him, and I shouldnt, because us companions always leave and he moves on, picks up another of us and begins the cycle all over again. But I dont want that. I know thats how his life works, but I just cant stop wishing that someday he'll open his bloody eyes. And MICKEY, what the hell? I feel awful mean about saying this, but I wish the Doctor never wouldve told him he could come along with us! If I ever had a chance with the Doctor, its gone now._

"Rose?" Mickey's earnest voice could just be heard out her door. Rose sighed and flipped her journal cover closed, pushing it under her pillow. It was safe there. Its not like the Doctor would be bold enough to ever be in her bedroom, let alone be close enough to her pillow. And Mickey, well, Rose wanted to put up some barriers between them. She felt bad about this too, but they werent really together. Mickey told her, way back before the Doctor had regenerated, that he couldnt spend his life waiting for her. Rose was feeling sulky and decietful, so very quietly she crawled under her duvet and pretended to be asleep. She heard the swing of her door open and Mickey very quietly utter "Oh." Rose let out a breath when she heard the door be brought back into the door frame. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. She wanted to sulk around for the rest of eternity. She was so blinded by her love of the Doctor, nothing else mattered except for him. He brought so much into her life, showed her so many unbelievable things... All she wanted was him, and only him. No one else, nothing else. Him. The Doctor. The way the Doctor had looked after getting into the TARDIS after destroying the time windows, like he just experienced this huge loss, that punched a hole right in Rose's solitary heart. A tear slipped down her cheek thinking about it. She brushed it away quickly, shaking her head. She didnt want to go home, really she didnt, but she didnt just want to be a companion to him. Not just another girl in a line of many. Maybe he did have the same feelings for her, but he'd probably had those feelings for many of his companions. Sarah Jane, Rose was sure he was attatched to. Not that she thought he wasn't attached to her, but again, she didnt want to be just another girl.

After what seemed like ages moping about in her room, and after she was sure Mickey had gone off to bed, she decided to take a walk around the TARDIS to clear her head. She changed into a pair of comfy pajamas and wrapped her dressing gown around her shoulders. She padded down the corridor, heading towards the faint, glowing light of the console room. As she got closer, she heard a faint steady rythym. What she saw made her want to melt and laugh out loud at the same time.

The Doctor was curled up on the jump seat, feet dangling off the side. His chin was tucked against his chest tightly, his mouth slightly open. The noises she had heard, he was snoring! She stepped closer tentatively, in awe of his excruciating beauty. She had only seen him asleep a handful of times, but this time he seemed more at peace, more needful of rest. Rose pushed away the thoughts of Reinette and Sarah Jane and just focused on him. His hair, ruffled this way and that from the effects of tossing and turning, never looked better. His chest, nicely toned Rose noticed from under his shirt, rose and fell in a steady, even rythym. His shoulders hunched forward from his position on his side, and his arms were folded across his chest. The freckles dotting his skin were just adorable. She just wanted to kiss each and every one off his face. He still had his trainers on, slightly scuffed and dirty, but none the less Doctor-trademarked. Rose, suddenly realizing how creepy it was that she was watching him sleep, slowly tiptoed away from the Doctor's sleeping form. He stirred in his sleep, and she froze.

"Rose..." He drew her name out softly, still in his dreams. Rose's heart jumped in her chest, and she didn't know what to think. He was dreaming, of her? Was that even possible for him? Rose ignored it for now and began moving again, interrupted by his sudden stirring again, followed by a pitiful whimper. Rose peeked over her shoulders, and noticed the Doctor's furrowed brow.

"Dont ever leave me, Rose." He slurred out these words in the same sleepy tone he used before. Rose could hardly believe her ears, what they were making her hear. Was _she _dreaming? The Doctor rolled onto his back, practically rolling off the jump seat in the process. He thrashed around, his hands curling into fists.

"Rose! Where is she?!" He asked angrily, and Rose leapt back over to the seat.

"Give her back to me." he pleaded desparately, voice full of anger and fear. Rose shook him awake.

"Doctor?" he searched her eyes in disbelief, and pulled her body to his, crushing her in a hug.

"Its alright." she said while stroking the Doctor's hair. "It was a dream."

"But it wasn't." he murmured softly into her hair, still holding her close. "One day, Rose Tyler, im going to lose you. And thats the day my hearts will break. I am going to lose you one day, and nothing will be the same for me." Rose was stunned by his confession. She pulled back from him, looking deep into his eyes. She didnt see any dishonesty there. All she saw was... love? She reached her hand up to his face, stroking his cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes, melting under her touch. He didnt want her to be just another companion. He wanted her. Only her.

"You think its going to be any better for me? You came into my life, showed me so many things, taken me to so many places. You showed me what there is out there. What there is to look forward to, how our history defines us. Youre my hero, Doctor. You always do the right thing, no matter the circumstance. You showed me what a real man is. What it means to be brave. Youre the most amazing man ive ever met in my life, and no one will ever come close to reaching that status. When you leave, and I know you have to, I just have to accept that now, what is there of life? Living in dowtown London, working in a shop and eating chips? Reminiscing about my life with you, thats probably about as good as it'll get. But you know what, Doctor?" Her eyes gleamed with tears. "I wouldnt change it for the world."

"Oh Rose..." he struggled with words and a tear fell down Rose's face. "Hey, hey, none of that." He said softly, brushing her tear away with his thumb, cupping her face with his hand. "You are the most devoted, brave,_fantastic _human I have ever met. I know you just feel like another one of my companions in a line of many," Rose interrupted, snorting in affirmation. "But- I dont want that. I want _you, _Rose Tyler, I never want to leave you. Ever. And I will always do everything in my power to keep you safe and in my care. You and the TARDIS, thats all I have. And I dont want to change that anytime soon. Rose, I- I love having you travel with me. I love it when you know exactly what to do, even when I dont. I love it when you save me. And" he said, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

Rose covered her lips with the Doctor's before he had time to say anything else.


End file.
